The Fox Miester
by JerryK90
Summary: Lord death after taking both Minato's soul to death's city and Hinata's mother when she died from giving birth to Hanabi has had enough. He saw all the beatings Naruto gets. and how Hinata is constantly berated for her kind heart. So Lord death decides to intervine. What will become of the pair? Hinata/Naruto Tsubaki/Naruto pairing. And rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox Miester.

~Yo reader's I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater If I did. Well Death the kids syemetry problem would be none existant. anyhow enjoy n.n~ (Btw this is a Tsubaki/Naruto Hinata/Naruto pairing.)

You see it was October 10th and a terrible attack has happened to Konaha. A demon of tremendious power came on that night to destroy the village, its name was The Kyubbi No Yoko, The Nine Tailed Fox.

Little did anyone know that the Fox was not attacking by choice it was under the spell of a curse clan. The Uchiha Clan. A strange man in a orange spiral masked appeared that night before the Kyubbi and used his Sharingan to force it to attack Konaha.

Now the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze knew he had no choice but to seal it away after a long and tireing battle against the fox and so as he summon Lord Death time stood still as Minato stood on Gamabunta the boss summoning toad's head. He saw for the first and last time. (Atleast he thought) What Lord Death looked like.

A being in a pitch black cloak with any jagged edges, he wore a almost cartoonish skull mask on his face, and two big white palms for hand's. (best description of Lord Death i can do.)

Minato knew he was dead so he asked the Death God. "Lord Death I ask you please seal away th Kyubbi No Yoko's soul into my son It's the only way to save my village!"

Lord death had a serious look on his mask as he said to the man. "Very well but you will not see your boy for a very long time Minato Namikaze, You and your fallen wife will not be devoured, No you will come with me to 'Death City' to be Meister Instructors at my academy. I can see to much potential in you both to just let it fade away."

Minato was a man who was rarely shocked, but this floored him. Him and his wife would be spared oblivion to train these Miester's and his village would be safe.

Minato was shocked out of his thought's when time suddenly moved forward again.

~Meanwhile~

Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage and the man know as 'The professor' and 'The God of Shinobi' came apon the sight of Gamabunta entangled with the Kyubbi. He thought to himself as he and his personal AMBU guard saw the fourth summon Lord Death.

"I see it has come to that, I'll watch over the boy for you Minato, Kushida."

Suddenly a long black hand with a big white glove shot out and reached deep inside the Kyubbi body, the Kyubbi roared in agony as it's soul was ripped out and and turned into a red orb a 'Kishin Egg.'

As Lord Death's hand came back to him he thought to himself as he looked at the child before plunging the sphere into the seal on it's belly.

"Maybe just maybe your strong enough to bring harmany to 'Sanity and Insanity' who know's but we'll be watching young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

As Gamabunta -poofed- on home as soon as the Kyubbi's body dissapered Lord Death took Minato down to the ground beside his wife and turned toward's Sarutobi as he handed the man the child and said.

"Hiruzen I will not devour either of there soul's but they will be working for me in 'Death City'"

With that said Lord Death reached for a mirror in the void of his black cloak and it shined brightly before it revealed 'Death City.'

Minato picked up his wife bridal style and turned to the 3rd and said with a sad smile. "My last wish as the 4th Hokage is for the village to see my son as a hero Sarutobi, he's the reason the village has been spared the Fox's wrath not me. Take care of him."

And so Minato Namikaze and Lord Death went threw 'Death's Mirror' leaving behind a cry little boy who story has truely began.

The story of a Ledgend.

~Yo reader's how'd I do n.n hope you liked it so far. Read and review. oh a quick poll.

A- should Tsubaki meet Naruto during the Mizuki incident?

B-should Naruto meet Liz and patty and they be his main weapon along with Tsubaki.

Or C- Naruto has Tsubaki as a team mate and soul is his primary weapon on team 7.

~read and review n.n~


	2. Chapter 2

~6 Year's later after the sealing~

Six year's it had been six year's since the death of Minato Namikaze who sacrificed him along with his wife both died that day.

Tsubaki a death sythe watched every day threw Lord death's mirror over the boy and had to admire his strength at such a young age.

She remembered when he was 3 year's old Lord death and her watched young Naruto get another beating by the foolish villager's. Lord Death was astounded and with a small bit of pride in his voice turned to Tsubaki and said.

"Young Naruto is remarkably resiliant, to last so long and not succome to the madness that's all around him that boy is a one of a kind soul that rarely comes along."

Lord death was also curious on another soul in Konaha little Hinata Hyugga. He was told about all the customs of the Hyugga clan by Minato who was now a professor at DWMA Academy and Kushida who was the school's nurse.

He scowled at his mirror as he saw Hiashi Hyugga berate his daughter on her weaknesses after a incident with her being Kidnapped by Kumo nin. (You all know that little story)

He said to himself in agetation. "Hiashi if I had known you would have behaved like this I would have took your soul along with your wife's that night, But Kami has plans for you. What I do not know"

~Flashback No Jutsu!~

Naruto was trying to make it home to his appartment that night threw the forest. He heard a scream and thought to himself. "That sounds like Hinata-Chan I hope she ok?"

So he dashed off and once he came apon the sight of Hinata tied up. He attacked with all his little might.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto roared as he rushed out of the forest with a strong stick.

(Hinata-Chan!) Hinata heard his voice and thought to herself in relief. "It's Naruto-kun he Nearby!"

Then fear suddenly crept in as she relized Naruto was severly outmatched by these Kumo nin holding her hostage.

"Naruto-kun please, please run away!" She screamed in her head as she heard the fighting.

Naruto had stalled long enough for some Konaha Shinobi to catch up and kill the Kumo Nin, but as they say no good deed goes un-punished.

And so another beating happened as Hiashi hung his head and walked away with a crying Hinata, That is why he is upset with her now as he said sternly.

"Hinata you are heiress of this clan, you should never let your guard down because look what has happened. Your lack of manifesting the Byakugan had almost cost the clan dearly tonight."

~Flashback No Jutsu Kai!~

~Back with Lord Death and Tsubaki~

Lord Death's patients had reached his end he roared out yelling very pissed off.

**"SPIRIT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE OR SO HELP ME KAMI YOU WILL NEVER GO TO THAT BAR OF YOUR'S AGAIN! I'LL HAVE YOU DOING SO MUCH OF MY PAPERWORK YOU WILL BE IN YOUR DESK FOR ETERNITY!"**

"A red headed man in a dark suit burst threw the door to Lord Death's chamber's sweating bullet's as he stood before a angry Reaper.

He thought to himself as he looked across or 'Tryed' to look across Lord Death's shoulder towards his mirror to see what has him so upset. "The only time I've seen him this upset is the Halloween after Asura's defeat and Blackstar had used his ninja wire to T-P the entire school.

(A/N; Now tell me people seriously that's the kinda thing Blackstar would probably do.)

What poor fucker has got Lord Death pissed!"

Once Lord Death calmed down after taking a few deep breaths he turned towards the pair and said.

"Spirit your coming with me and Tsubaki to Konaha the Village hidden in the leaves. In 'The Ninja World' to get to promiseing new students for our academy. Spirit, You and I will go get Hinata Hyugga and Tsubaki you will retreive Naruto Uzumaki. Cut down anyone in your way."

"Meet up at the tower when you find Naruto Tsubaki. Me I have a old monkey to speek to."

~Yo reader's how are you likeing the story so far. old poll is still up but here's one real quick about Hinata.~

A-Should she become a secondary weapon to Naruto

B-Should Hiashi still remain a cruel father or start to care for her later in the story.

or C- We give Hinata a weapon.

~Got any idea's for a OC weapon leave a review and tell me whats you think n.n~

(A/N; And like in my other fanfic I'm bringing in 'The Frying Pan of Doom!' And Hinata's swinging for the fences n.n~

Later n.n


	3. Chapter 3

18 year old Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was running threw the portal Lord Death assigned her as she was making her way to Konaha No Sato. She looked back as Lord Death went threw his Mirror and thought "I only felt Lord Death this angry once. And that was when he fought against Asura."

"When he faced true maddness."

Now as she was running she felt it even from inside the tunnel connecting the worlds as she whispered to herself.

"Maddness, its everywhere in that village. Has the loss of there loved ones against the Kyubbi driven them to this?!"

(A/N; If your wondering what Tsubaki is running threw think of it as Lord Deaths version of a Sen-Kai-Mon like in bleach. Which btw I dont own.)

As she burst threw the other side she saw nothing but tree's so she rushed at high speed towards the village where she senced Lord Death's presence.

~In Konaha~

It was the midde of the night and Hiashi Hyugga head of the Hyugga clan was just passing threw the dojo to his study thinking to himself. "I have to push her harder Hinata still is to weak"

While in the middle of these thought as he passed by a mirror on the wall a long curved sythe burst suddenly threw the mirror and in one swing tryed cleaving him in half.

Hiashi barely had any time to dodge but did not escape unfazed, a long deep gash went down his arm as he had used Jukken to redirect the sythe's tragetary from cleaving him in two.

As he activated his Byakugan he saw the rest of the attacker pull himself from the glowing mirror. And who he saw immidiately was and studdered in fear.

(A/N; Just to let you guys no im doing no studdering for anyone and mainly none for Hinata. even though it's kinda cute.)

"Lord Death what are you doing here?"

Lord Death looked hard at Hiashi and said to him coldy.

"I should kill you Hyugga. Ive been watching how your village and ever since I sealed the kyubbi into young Naruto and regretabelly took your wife you been beittleling young Hinata! She is a CHILD!"

Spirit transformed back to his human form as he stood by Lord death and stood silent as Lord Death's voice grew Louder in anger.

"YOU SEEM TO FORGET YOUR AGREEMENT WITH ME HYUGGA! I SPARED LITTLE HANABI FROM MY GRASP BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD TREAT BOTH YOUR DAUGHTERS EQUALLY!"

"INSTEAD I FIND YOU THAT YOU **LIED! **TO ME!"

Once Lord Death took a deep breath to calm himself he said to Hiashi as coldly as he could as spirit transformed back into a sythe as some of the main branch member's rushed inside the dojo.

"Bring little Hinata-chan to me or I will tear this compound apart until i find her."

The surronding main branch members were angered this thing wanted to kidnap Hinata-san so they all activated there Byakugan as the spokesperson of the group said to Lord Death.

"Creature we will not let you have Lady Hinata your fate is to die at the hands of the mighty Hyugga!"

As the group of 30 men and wemen charged Lord Death all he said to himself as he reared back spirit in sythe form as they got closer, and closer.

"**Foolish Human's"**

And the bloodbath begain, the first man who got close to him tryed to hit Lord Death in the back with a Jukken strike and in a swift motion of Lord Death's sythe the man's hands fell to the ground as he screamed out in pain collapseing to the ground.

Another fool had atleast some courage to fight him face to face as he tried getting underneath Lord Deaths guard to strike at his heart but Lord Death used 'Reaper Chop' to backhand the man threw the Dojo wall.

Hiashi watched in horror as his best fighters of his clan were being mowed down by **DEATH **himself.

Once the last man dropped to the floor Lord Death swung spirit to the side flinging off the bood onto the wall as he said to Hiashi.

"Now where is little Hinata-Chan so I can take her to Death City."

Hiashi had went on his hands and knee's begging Lord Death saying. "Please I beg you don't take her away from me!"

Lord Death was looking hard at Hiashi searching his very soul for any deception and finally came up with a solution and said to Hiashi.

"I am still takeing her Hiashi" Lord Death held up his hand to stop any interuptions and continued saying. "However after her training with Little Naruto-kun they both will be back in time for the Genin exam's they will be Konaha's first Meister and weapon working for me."

"When I feel they are ready little Hinata-Chan will challange young Hanabi-Chan and a Hyugga Prodogy for clan head status and will win to prove to those foolish elders that she is not weak, if when they return your counsel trys seperating the two you, if I continue seeing her get mistreated because of her kind heart you will personally feel my **WRATH! IS THAT CLEAR!"**

Hiashi could only nod slowly so he would not upset the Reaper as he continued saying. "By some chance if I mean IF little Hanabi-chan and the hyugga prodogy defeat Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan I wil bring back your wife to you."

~Meanwhie with Tsubaki~

As she was rushing towards Konaha the shadows all around her were twisting vioently as she held out her hand and summoned the 'Demon Blade' the black markings going all over her body as she thought to herself senceing Naruto's soul in pain and fear.

" I'm coming Naruto-kun...Hold on I'm Coming!"

(A/N; So how I do I hope the suspense is building up and anyone have any suggestion's on how to introduce Medusa please comment and review n.n and As for naruto's weapon I'm having him duel weild both Tsubaki and Hinata like death the kid did to Liz and patty. I'll explain how he will be able to in the next chapter in "Death City"


	4. Chapter 4

As Tsubaki made it to the village wall of Konaha she used her long black ponytail and turned it to a chain sythe as she threw it up onto the wall and quickly scaled it to the top.

As she got to the top she closed her eyes and used 'Soul Sence' to try and locate Naruto in the mass village.

(A/N; it's a OC techniquie i created basicly like a Espada's Pesquisa to find souls but only specific target's the user wants. pretty much a filtered version of it. Btw I don't own bleach.)

Her eyes shot open as she had a small smile as she said jumping off the wall. "Found you Naruto-Kun."

~Meanwhile with Naruto~

He was hurt, Kunai sticking out of his back as he was running threw the village running for his life as he thought to himself in tear's.

"Why? Why do they hate me? Why do they always hurt me is it because of my pranks? or is there something more. But why do they always want to kill me."

As he dove into a ally he cursed as he saw it was a dead end. Panting and exausted he turned to face another beating as the drunking mob cheered some yelling out.

"Kill the demon! Kill it!"

"We will finally get revenge for the Fourth Hokage!"

"Kill the Demon send it back to hell!"

As the beating commenced Naruto was loosing consciousness the last thing he saw was the three Chunin in the mob have there head's sliced off by a very long Chain-Sythe as he was being pulled into his mindscape.

~Tsubaki's arrival to the beating~

Her blood ran cold as she saw the mob beat on the poor boy, she knew that he was defenseless and a sudden thought came back to mind that made her smile as her long black hair slowly turned into her Chain-Sythe and fall gently into her hands.

~Flashback No Jutsu~

Lord Death turned to Tsubaki and said to her, "Tsubaki you will retrive Naruto Uzumaki cut down anyone who gets in your way."

~Flashback Kai!~

Tsubaki threw the Chain-Sythe at the Chunin as she said to herself letting a little bloodlust flow. "Lord Death did say cut anyone down in my way and these fools are in my way."

As the mob screamed in terror the remaining Ninja turned around and saw a strange young woman with black Markings across her face and a dark sword in her hands.

But what really had the mob disturbed was in her other hand was a long Chain-Sythe attached to her head as she said coldly.

"Move aside please that young man is coming with me. Lord Death wants to meet him."

The civilian's were confused by that statement but the Ninja tensed and the leader of them stood forward and said to Tsubaki.

"I don't know WHAT you are girl and I don't know who this 'Lord Death' Is but if your here to try and save the demon you'll die to!"

As the Ninja drew swords and charged with a battle cry toward's Tsubaki she raises the sword in front of her face and as the maddness started to take affect the shadows all around her started vilently thrashing as she chaged into the mob as she called out in a scream.

"Let's go WILD!"

~Sarutobi's arrival at the scene~

As usual the council (Specificly the civilian side) kept him busy in a meeting as Sarutobi Hirizeren made his way towards Naruto to try and save him from another beating as he thought to himself.

"Damn that council I hate when they do this to me, Naruto please be safe until I get there."

As he and his personal ANBU arrived he saw a chilling site. A young woman soaked almost completely in blood as bodys of the usual mob laid all around her as she was knelt down by Naruto's unconscious body.

He and the ANBU jumped into the alley he approached her catiously and said stirnly. "I thank you for saving young Naruto-Kun but I need to know who are you and how did you get into my village. What is your intention's toward's Naruto-kun?"

As Tsubaki's 'Demon sword' dissapered and the black markings also dissapered she smiled softly as she picked up Naruto in her arms and turned to the 3rd and said.

"Hokage-san I work for Lord Death someone who you know very well he is here in Konaha as retriveing little Hinata and I am here for young Naruto-kun. All will be explained at your tower."

As she turned from the now very worried Hokage she said over her shoulder very coldly.

"Oh and Hokage-san Lord Death is not pleased with this village..Or you for that matter."

As the group made there way to the Hokage's tower a very unhappy Lord Death was waiting.

~At the Tower~

Once the group made it to the tower Sarutobi opened the door and there stood Lord Death very pissed, Hiashi who was silent and beside him little Hinata Hyugga who seemed very confused and scared.

Lord Death walked over to Sarutobi and said sternly.

"I am taking these children to death city to be trained as Miester and weapon Hirizeren I already made a arrangement with Hiashi-san about little Hinata-Chan but there is no deal on little naruto-Kun I will have him come back and to be a ninja of your village to take the Genin Exam's but he works for me."

As Hirizeren was about to protest Lord Death's white glove rose up to stop it as he continued.

"The boy's life here as it is now is hell Hirizeren I will train him and Hinata to be Konaha's top Shinobi And Kunoichi but know this when he comes back he will take his family name by either himself and Hinata-chan or I'll face this pitiful counsil myself."

Sarutobi looked at Lord Death and asked. "How will Hinata-Chan become a weapon Lord Death she just a human? she wasn't born a weapon like the other's at your Academy."

Lord Death looked over his shoulder as Tsubaki carried Naruto threw the glowing mirror and said.

"all you need to know is I have my ways Human. See you soon.."

And as Lord Death gently took little Hinata's hand and walked threw the Mirror and it closed.

Hiashi for the second time in his life broke down and cried in the Hokage's office.


	5. Chapter 5

~In Death City

Naruto was just waking up and when he opened his eyes he saw he was in what appeared to be a hospital room or atleast a nurses office. He looked around the room and thought to himself.

"Great just great the bunch of teme's sent me to the hospital again."

As he got up and went to open the closed curtian's he gasped in shock as he said to himself. "Im not in Konaha anymore!"

The city he saw was a bit dark and gloomy since it's night, a pile of verious identical-looking buildings with white walls and red roofs from what he could make out.

the street's were cobblestone in appearance. Long, and winding almost maze-like with lots of stairs.

Naruto thought to himself in wonder. "Man this place is huge I wonder where I am?"

When the door to the room opened a tall man lean-built, and appeared to be middle age. he has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights along with a light grown in beard on his face.

And he was wearing a long black coat with a funny looking mask on the side of his head. To Naruto it looked almost cartoonish.

(A/N; In this scene I couldn't figure out what Lord Death's human form would be so i decided on Zangetsu. but when he with people he works with it's Lord Death we all know. People he trust and or children like how Naruto and Hinata are now he shows his true self to them. Btw I don't own bleach or old man Zangetsu.)

And also walking into the room with the man. To Naruto he thought she was a very pretty girl, and following the group he smiled as he waved his hand saying to her.

"Hi Hinata-chan and um whoever you both are I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you but may i ask who are you? and where are we? and why is Hinata-chan here?."

Tsubaki hid a giggle at Naruto's cuteness and Lord Death smiled under his mask as he said to the boy.

"My my Naru-kun you sure are lively today, to answer your question's my name is Lord Death"

He saw the child start to panic and cut him off before Naruto jumped to a wrong conclusion.

"And no Naru-kun your not dead but I took you from Konaha after certian events unfolded which I'll tell you abot when your older. Anyway i brought you here to train along with Hinata-chan here together with your parents-"

Lord Death was cut off by a orange blur from the window as Naruto tackled Lord Death begging on the verg of tear's.

"Death-Jiji please I want to meet my parent's, I want to know if they loved me, or like the villager's say they abandoned me because they didn't love me."

As Lord Death soothed the child in his arms inside his anger for that pathetic village was growing by the second as he thought to himself.

"I should with all my might irradicate that village off the map. but I'll let Naru-kun deside what he wants done with them when he older."

~With Hinata~

She thought to herself as she stood by Tsubaki seeing Naruto cry, "I will grow strong for Naruto-kun so that way the village won't cause hi the pain I've seen him in for so many year's I'll be there to share all his worries and burden's as well."

Tsubaki took a glance useing 'Soul Sence' at Naruto and Hinata and smiled to herself as she thought.

"It's small but I can tell even with the Kyubbi presence almost completely overshadowing Naruto-kun's soul, Hinata's wave length's are a nearly perfect match for him to be a weapon and miester team together."

Once Lord Death saw that Naruto had calmed down he continued as he motioned for the children to sit on the Hospital bed as he said.

"As I was Saying Naru-kun yes your parent's are here in 'Death City' but they loved you my boy. All the times they watched threw my mirror over you they wished every day to be there for you. Now before you ask why I didn't let them come to your aid is because of two secret's that the village hid from you."

Naruto's expression got very confused but it was Hinata who had asked first.

"Lord Death what secret's would that be? Hokage-sama wouldn't lie to the village and especially not to Naruto-kun."

Lord Death nodded his head in agreement to Hinata and thought to himself as Tsubaki stood by his side. "I need to approach this carefully I need to tell him without him flying into a rage over the fact who his parent's are and what's inside him. As strong as I am I can subdue the Kyubbi but not without collatiral damage to the city."

He continued as he looked at naruto dead in the eyes, or more precisely looking into the Kyubbi eyes in it's cell as he said.

"Naru-kun do you remember the day the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyubbi No Yoko?"

Naruto recited what he was told along with Hinata. Naruto from the old monkey or Hinata from her father that the fourth used a forbidden jutsu to kill it that cost him his life.

Lord Death just shook his head and said. "That's not true the Fourth could not kill a being like the Nine Tails who is part Kishin and also a physcical manifistation of chakra that's scentiant, So the fourth fought the beast tooth to nail throwing everything at it until he had no choice but to seal it away by summoning me."

Now Naruto was a smart boy and Hinata was a intelligent young girl as the pieces of Naruto's life and why he was so hated fell into place.

As he whispered to himself as he felt Hinata take his hand. "he sealed it into me, didn't he?"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's eyes were flashing between red and blue, to the blue ocean of calmness that he was known for to the maddness that was The Nine Tailes.

Tsubaki gasped and got into a defensive stance as the Nine Tailes Chakra was starting to spread around Naruto. Hinata held onto Naruto's hand biting down a scream as the Youki was causeing her pain but she held firm wanting to be by his side to try and ease his pain.

Lord Death's mask and gloves came back on as he said looking at Naruto, "Time to see what the trickster is up to." He put one finger onto Naruto's head and went into his Mindscape.

Unknown to him he had pulled Hinata inside as well since she had slumped over still holding Naruto's hand.

~Inside Naruto's Mindscape~

The Kyubbi was snickering at what was happening. Even thought he didn't mean to give Naruto Youki when he was upset the opportunite to mess with old man Death was to tempting to pass up.

_**"REAPER CHOP!"**_

A white glove hand came crashing down on the Kyubbi's head as he crashed into the sewer water.

A sudden poof of the Giant Kyubbi's body as Naruto and Hinata came into the room with the cell as A kid appeared in the smoke looking almost exactly like Naruto except he had red hair, his whisker marks were deeper than Naruto's and his orange Jacket was a red with a black shirt.

(A/N; since this is soul eater in Naruto's world I wanted to have the Kyubbi or as we all know him as by now 'Kurama' be a reflection of Naruto's soul a more darker half that looks sorta like him where he gets his pranks from and will down the line get his power from. Will explain later.)

The Kyubbi was rubbing the spot on his head as he looked threw the bar's and said to Lord Death.

_**"Ouch! You hit just as hard as Jiji use to! I was just having fun, I couldn't help it if the squirt was taking to much Youki."**_

Lord Death knew the seal brought Naruto inside but as he took a glance behind him he saw Hinata was beside Naruto, how Hinata was there was a mystery to him as he thought to himself.

"Was soul resonance that strong with her holding his hand as the Youki coursed threw her body despite her being a human she just Willed herself into the seal. This little girl is truely incredible."

He turned back to face the Kyubbi and said to him sternly.

"Why did you not stop the flow of Youki I'm sure your more than powerful enough to with the seal I put on you. You were fortunate Minato was able to free you from that mask fool's grasp but your had to go and use the madness. And look at what it got you."

Naruto and Hinata were alittle confused so Naruto had to ask in his confusion for the both of them.

"Death-Jiji where are we and who the red headed shrimp in the cage?"

The Kyubbi ears perked up at that as he rushed to the bars yelling at Naruto. _**"HEY!**_ _**who**_ _**are you**_ _**calling a shrimp! I'm just stuck in this human form because of your soul!"**_

(A/N; I read in some fanfic the fox had a human form so instead of his own im gona have it as a copy of Naruto's

Naruto was getting mad at that responce but before he could get into a shouting match Hinata wanted to ask as she stood tenatively beside Lord Death. "How are you the Kyubbi? You just look like Naruto-kun? What do you mean because of his soul you look like him?"

The fox had a tick mark on his head as he sent Youki like tails underneath the bar's towards Naruto and Hinata yelling. _**"WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH ALL THE DAMN QUESTION'S!"**_

As the tails got closer and closer Lord Death easily 'chopped' them away and yelled out as he reared his long arm back.

_**"KURAMA! YOU BAKA! TAKE THIS! REAPER CHOP!"**_

The now named Kurama suddenly found himself slammed into a crater inside the cage with star's in his eyes as Lord Death smirked saying to the unconsious boy.

"Now that's what you get for scaring them and as for you two to answer your question Hinata-chan the reason the fuzzball behind me looks like Naru-kun is because he is attached to his soul threw the seal. If one dies they both kick the bucked but don't worry he a harmless brat once you get to know him."

"Its that darn Fox side of his that let's him play tricks on people that's what's annoying."

Naruto looked at Kurama as he was starting to stir and brought up his courage as he walked passed Hinata startleing her as she ran to catch up to him she thought to herself alil worried,

"I can't belive I'm faceing the Kyubbi and Naruto-kun being so brave right now. I can't back down even though I'm really scared I must stay by his side no matter what."

Lord Death watched with a slight smile underneath his mask as he saw Hinata walk behind Naruto passed him thinking to himself.

"This boy is just like you in so many way's _**'Rikudo Sennin' **_to bad my sister _**Kami **_wanted you to work for her. You'd be proud to know this boy will do great things i am sure of it."

As Naruto went threw the bar's he bopped Kurama on the head and said. "You may be a baka of a fox but I'm pretty sure despite all the mean stuff the village say's about you, your a nice guy inside."

Hinata smiled softly behind Naruto as she said in curiousity not knowing a smiling Lord Death had left Naruto's Mindscape as Kurama gave a almost Naruto like grin saying to the pair.

"Kurama-san why did you attack the village all those year's ago I'm sure you have your reasons."

Kurama thought back to that day as he said gritting his teeth in agetation. _** "Hinata was it? sorry about earlier I was just messing with you and fishcake here, just having fun. And I didn't attack by choice it was some masked Uchiha who put me in one hell of a Genjutsu and forced me to use the maddness. A power we Bijuu only use as a last resort. The next thing I know after the Genjutsu was cast I found myself in him."**_

As the three talked and tryed to become friends Lord Death was having a conversation of his own...

~Meanwhile in 'The Death Room'~

Lord Death stood there with his mask off and his gloves faded away as he smiled softly saying to the person in the mirror.

"Hello Sister."


End file.
